danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Thumbnail
A thumbnail is a smaller representation of an upload in Powder Game and Powder Game 2 directly under the game screen and on the save data menu. It also refers to the small picture posted next to the details of an update to a game on Dan-Ball, and a game's picture on the main page. When on the game screen, the player can view the thumbnail at any time by clicking MiniMap. __TOC__ Facts about Powder Game thumbnails * In the original Powder Game, the thumbnail is 100x75, while in Powder Game 2, it is 124x70, as Powder Game 2's screen is much wider than the original. * Dots on the intersections of the highest setting of grid (7 on PG1, 9 on PG2) are displayed on the thumbnail. ** Interestingly, if a dot is one pixel down and to the left of a grid intersection, it is counted as a dot on that intersection. If there is already a dot on the intersection, or one is placed, the thumbnail will count that dot instead. * Both Powder Games have their own thumbnail glitch. ** The original Powder Game occasionally changes the color of certain elements that are in the upload. These color changes appear to be in the form of templates (for example, a common "template" changes stone to look like fan, metal to look like block, and fire to look like virus, while another makes block look like wood or clone). When viewing the upload, the colors return to normal, even when MiniMap is activated. ** When an upload receives a download error on Powder Game 2, nothing is shown on the thumbnail except a seemingly random shade between black and red across the entire thumbnail. * Joints are not displayed on the thumbnail, however elements and objects in which they are connected remain visible. * If an upload is set on BG-gray, -dark, -siluet, or -color, the effects are retained in the thumbnail. * Oddly, when Dan-Ball went under maintenance in September 2013, some then-recent uploads' thumbnails were switched. Facts about update thumbnails * The LV4, 5, and 6 Jewel additions in Stick Ranger have the same thumbnail, even though the LV6 Jewels on the thumbnail did not match the true Jewels implemented. * Every Monster Box update has a miniature MB logo in the upper-left of the thumbnail, with the exceptions of ver1.0, ver1.1, ver2.9, and ver3.5 (this is often assumed to be an attempt to help people notice that it is a Monster Box update instead of a Stick Ranger update). Although, ver1.0, ver2.9, and ver3.5 all had the signature orange "Monster Box" somewhere in the thumbnail, so ver1.1 was the one update truly without the logo. ** The ver1.8 thumbnail does not have the logo in the upper-left like the others, but it's located in the center-right. * Each mobile game update has the corresponding logo of the device it was updated on (iOS, Android, or Kindle) in the lower-left of the thumbnail. * All thumbnails that represent the addition or optimization of the HTML5 form of the games has a small "HTML5" message in the upper-left. ** The only exceptions to this are the two Stick Ranger optimization updates that happened after the HTML5 period was over. There is no message in the corner of either thumbnail. Category:Content Category:Powder Game Category:Powder Game 2